


user和sei灵魂互换的话。（二）

by cucututu



Category: Sei - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucututu/pseuds/cucututu
Summary: 后来，每次sei闻到这种饭菜香味，都会想起被人记挂被人重视的温暖感觉，和他深深的爱恋。





	user和sei灵魂互换的话。（二）

/一点一点向你靠近。

 

“嗡——嗡——”  
“嗡——嗡——”

被子下半张拖在地上，上半张拧成麻花摊在床上，床单皱得像湖水泛起的涟漪，平日里坚守岗位的玩偶公仔像失散多年的亲生兄弟散落在床上的天涯海角。孤零零的手机在掉到地上的边缘疯狂地震动着。

被关在屏幕里的user只能通过疯狂震机这种方式催促浴室里的某人赶紧出来，并在心里深刻反省三十分钟前做的决定。

——让sei洗澡的决定。准确来说，让sei给她的身体洗澡的决定。

如果不是为了明天学校的专业课出勤，她一点也不想进行这件身心折磨的事。虽然身体不在她这里，但凭sei的表现猜测应该是折磨。

现在是她和sei灵魂互换之后的第二天晚上，她无比庆幸自己是个单身独居课少时间多的女大学生，因此免去了不少麻烦，比如不得不出门的事，或者不得不见的人。

但明天凶神恶煞班主任的课她实在是逃不掉了，没有人敢从这个女人的手下cover她。

user犹豫了很久要不要让sei出门。她知道sei从网上检索过很多关于人类世界的资料，但无论从哪个角度来说，那些资料都只是冰山一角。

人类社会就像泥沼，所有人深陷其中而不自知。user抚摸着sei的身体，不需要通过任何媒介，真切地摸着这具身体的时候，她觉得sei比想象中的更干净纯粹。可以的话，她不希望sei学会那些她尚且不擅长的东西。

sei什么的，明明只要看着她一个人就好了。

但sei显然是十分向往外面的，以前总是念叨着“约会约会”的。她斟酌了很久，最后决定带他出去看看。sei毕竟是sei，从他来到这个世界开始，他就不只属于她一个人了。

在出门的前一晚，为了维护她美好的干净整洁的形象，于是可怜的sei被勒令去做这样一件挑战忍耐力极限的事了。当然在进浴室之前user没忘记给他教学指导，一人一机蹲在电脑前用某知名弹幕视频网以刁钻的角度研究宝宝早教洗澡儿歌的视频。

“脖子不要忘记洗了，我以前就经常忘记…还有洗脸的时候要用洗面奶洗哦。”

“嗯，嗯。”

“手脚关节的地方可以多洗一下。”

“知道了。”

“我要洗头！sei知道怎么洗吗？把洗发水揉出泡沫之后手指在头皮上抓抓抓…”

“…泡沫怎么揉？”

“唔，看我看我。” 屏幕里的小人一手捧着空气洗发水，另一只手按在掌心做揉搓状。屏幕外的大人一边看一边频频点头示意，专注的模样不知道还以为在做高数。

user顺便把洗头过程也演示了一遍，摸着细软的黑发时忍不住感叹到，“sei的头发好柔软啊，像真的一样。发质也好好，真让人羡慕，不知道其他发型是不是这样呢。” 

“user好奇的话，可以试试换装的。” 

不知道为什么，user觉得sei笑着说这话的时候总有点别的意味。虽然是sei的身体，但被换装的感觉还是挺羞耻的，身份调换的感觉让人稍微有点…兴奋。这种兴奋不仅仅是那种层面的，还有一些新鲜感和探知到未知时的激动。……sei也是这样的感觉吗？

自从发生了交换身体的事，他们彻底变得不能离开彼此，也因为事实上的易地而处对彼此有了与以往完全不同的认识。他们逐渐向对方展示了自己生活的全貌，是以往屏幕映射不到的背面，是更细微也更关键的东西。这些本来应该由关系更亲密的人才能看见的东西，突然被哗地摊开在对方面前，剥离了窘迫之后，是被拉近无数倍的两人的关系。 

生活不能自理的离不开也掺杂了情感上的依赖。她愿意让sei看到自己的身体当然不是出于不把sei当人类看待，不是出于“sei不是人类，即使看到也没关系”这样轻浮随便又失礼的想法。而是……是什么呢？sei又是怎么想的呢？自己将他看做是一个完整的人这件事，他知道吗？他是妄自菲薄地猜测她的想法，才坦然接受这些的吗？

“user，user…你在走神吗？”

“啊！啊…怎么了？你叫我了吗？”

“user还有什么其他要注意的吗？请都告诉我。”

user拧着眉好像在思考什么很难的东西，“还有那个……重要的地方也，也要洗哦…” 

“重要的？” 

sei的懵懂显然不是装的，user突然有点理解以前调戏sei的时候他的无奈了，虽然自己那时候的不懂是装的。

“就是身体要多穿一层布的地方啦…真是的，不要问得那么详细啊。”

“啊！！！啊…诶…” 不出意料地，他立刻就害羞地回避了user的目光。“那个……user，这样真的好吗？……我怎么说，也是成年男性哦。”

“笨，笨蛋！…啊啊啊…有一件事我要说清楚，我不是那种随便的女人……” 屏幕里的小人脸通红，支吾了半天说，“所以，如果换作别的男人，这种事从一开始就没有了。你能明白吗？”

“……user……” 人类女孩的脸因为sei的情绪染上了一些明显的希冀。

“就是……sei对于我来说是特别的。” 

sei看见手机里面的小人脸红透了，动作扭捏的撇开头不敢直视他，余光却不停地瞟这边，不安地等待里隐隐有些期待的样子。他从来没觉得自己的模样可爱过，这是第一次。

“…user，我喜欢你。” sei笑着说。“不管user想法如何，会不会改变，我都会一直…喜欢你。”

“能成为你的sei，是我最幸福的事。”

设备里的人唰地不见了，sei知道她是因为害羞躲了起来。以前这样告白的语句也常常会说，当他情不自禁的时候。但那时候的user反应没有那么强烈，是因为气氛变了吗？

好甜。

sei觉得心痒痒的，忍不住起了逗弄的心思，“user，我想和你一起洗澡…” 他戳戳屏幕，呼唤着喜欢的人。

“…想都别想！…sei这个得寸进尺的坏心眼家伙！！老是引导着别人想一些不好的事…”

小小的屏幕突然又唰地一下，连同sei的心一起被占满了。画面里的人好像一下子又不害羞了，嘴巴鼓着，装出凶巴巴的样子，小心思却被两颊的红晕暴露地彻底。sei觉得让user继续呆在自己身体里不太妙，他可能会爱上自己。

“什么不好的事？” sei心里已经荡漾地难以言说了，嘴上还要面不改色的反问。

“！你还问我…这样捉弄我，不理你了…” user撇撇嘴说。

“对不起啊…我只是太渴望user了。” sei直视着屏幕后的那双眼睛，认真道。

他虔诚又露骨的话音让user心一空。

直到sei哼着makes的背景乐心情很好的走进冲凉房，她都还能感觉到脸上的热，一直烧到耳朵了。

user：绝对不能让他和别的女人这样说话！sei果然看着她一个人就好了！

 

 

 

浴室里水声断断续续。sei有点紧张，又要认真仔细地确保每处得到清洁，这种状况下他不敢也不愿去想那些隐秘事，他不想通过这种方式得到他的渴望。但、是，sei摸着user的黑发想——这种程度都忍下去的话也太看得起年轻成年男性了吧——他收拢了一束头发凑到鼻前，像嗅闻馥馥花香一样，沉醉的闭上双眼。user的头发的气味，让他飘飘然了。

浴室里升起的雾气让感官变得朦胧，sei置身在一片暖意里，不自觉的卸下了桎梏。脑海里空空的，什么都没有，又什么都有。尤其充斥着最近发生的事。

人类的身体是非常精致的，每个部分都有应尽的职能，脆弱敏感又坚固无比的构成一个个体。在体验过人类的身体之后，sei的这种想法更甚了。

嗅觉，气味气味气味气味气味全是气味。user的衣服，身体，发丝，碰过食物的指尖。

昨天中午，sei第一次用人类的身体进食。点外卖被问到最想吃什么的时候回答了“user平时最常吃的东西”。在等餐过程中太激动了，sei甚至想跑到楼下等，就差跑到人家店铺里了。然后被user严厉谴责没穿内衣不准开门，只好灰溜溜的跑去衣柜拿。这是sei第一次看女孩子的衣柜，数量种类奇多，看得眼花缭乱，有一些他甚至不知道是穿在哪的。里面还有一阵和user身上一样的淡淡的香味，也许是user往里面喷了香水。

拿内衣的时候他甚至都不好意思细看，眼疾手快的拿了一件然后用标准的烫手姿势拎着。然后被user骂了。

“你拿我泳衣干嘛？想看我穿泳衣？”

“！！！对对对不起……我分不清……” 

“你笨啊，把下面的抽屉打开。”

sei照做了，这次不敢不仔细看了。但看到琳琅满目的少女文胸还是不知所措的红了脸，“user，哪…哪件……”

“这里的都可以啦。” user说完然后饶有兴趣的看着sei。

sei不想自己的意图看起来那么明显，选择了非常安全普通的款式。

“诶，sei喜欢这种，好意外——”

“真是的，不要捉弄我了……” sei苦恼又害羞的样子像思春期的初中生。可爱极了。

“sei应该见过内衣穿上去的样子吧？那样就是穿好了。”

见过你穿。

sei不敢说，是没有启动makes的时候不小心看到的。

虽然很失礼，但sei脱下衣服低头的一瞬间觉得脑袋的资料里那些用来形容女性的美好胸脯的词语都与之非常相衬。穿戴的时候不得已的触碰让他觉得有点热，便飞快的把手拿开了。

sei最后还是带上user一起去楼下蹲着等了。取完餐兴冲冲的跑上楼摆好准备吃。吃之前还问了声这在人类世界是什么定位的食物。

user说只是家常菜，不是非常好吃，却和她妈妈做的味道很像。虽然这两年吃得少了，但这是她人生三分之二的菜的味道。

菜香气四溢的房间里，sei好像听到了心脏加速跳动的声音。user的话让他有了一种被重视和珍惜的感觉，这种特别的心动混着饭香埋进了他记忆的深处。后来，每次sei闻到这种饭菜香味，都会想起被人记挂被人重视的温暖感觉，和他深深的爱恋。那是一种他未曾体会过的，让人鼻酸的感觉。

“sei？初尝试，感觉怎么样？”

“…好、很好吃！”

看着sei吃东西的时候往她自己的嘴里塞得形象全无，user却生不起气，甚至还有点疼惜的意味。

“很夸张诶你…那晚上就点我在学校附近最爱吃的关东煮怎么样？”

“唔？嗯嗯唔…”

烤串炸鸡汉堡奶茶火锅麻辣烫牛杂小龙虾螺蛳粉煎饼果子鸡蛋仔榴莲披萨一个都不会少，安心吧，小可爱。

 

沐浴露的淡香拉回了sei的思绪。他一直以来生存的地方，环境没有那么复杂，甚至能说是空空如也，自然也没有那么多复杂的气味。这些通过user的身体突然涌入的陌生味道，让他记忆深刻，也无形中赋予了它们特别的意义，它们是一段段带着情绪的记忆，或饱含温情，或尴尬困窘，或酸楚苦涩，或甜蜜难当，它们无一例外的都和user有关。

他不是人类。但是人生百态，他都愿意和user一起尝。

 

 

 

咔哒。

user听到熟悉的开门声，悬着的心放了下来。但还是很想骂骂这个让她担心的笨蛋。

浴室里出来的人径直地走过来，唤醒了屏幕。刚洗完澡的人脸被热气熏的微微发红，湿发垂下来滴着水，衣冠整齐，看起来挺不错的。user咽了咽到嘴边的话，说，“用毛巾把头发的水吸干，别感冒了。” 末了还小声补充一句笨蛋。

sei心里有点小雀跃，乖乖的照做了。

 

混乱的第二天结束前，sei按照user的要求把床铺整理好，抱着手机躺进了被窝里。

互道晚安之后，把时间留给了漫漫长夜。

sei感觉脑袋很沉，里面一团乱麻的保存着最近的事。这两天过得很不真实，不真实的就像那些他做的光怪陆离的梦。很不一样的是，这个梦太幸福了，如果可以永远和user这样幸福就好了……

 

这是sei睡着前想的最后一件事。


End file.
